Campout at Walt Disney World (remake)
This is the remake of Campout at Walt Disney World that was released on 1994. And it will have more characters, a few more songs, new kids, and special celebrities. This will be released on DVD. Notes *The actions will be different from the original video. *The video will have long and different conversations as well. *This video will have the same ending scene during the rolling credits from the original video. *All the character voices will be heard singing throughout the songs, "Country Roads" and "If You're Happy and You Know It"/"Goodnight Campers" unlike the original video. Characters Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie will be mainly joined by Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale (as Rescue Rangers and who appeared in the "Caissons Go Rolling Along" part, but now hang out with Mickey and his friends), Max Goof, Roger Rabbit, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Scrooge McDuck, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Baloo (Talespin), King Louie (Talespin), Kit Cloudkicker, the Gummi Bears, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, and The Country Bears will be included, but also, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Alice, Robin Hood, Friar Tuck, Little John, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear will be added. Plot The film starts with Mickey, Pooh, the Br'er Trio, the kids, and the rest of the gang riding their omnibus all the way to Fort Wilderness while singing "Comin' Round the Mountain". When they get there, they bring out their camping gear and fall in line. Goofy then unfortunately gets left behind. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang explores the camping place as they finish the song while Goofy chases them. Goofy looks around and asks what they should do now. Baloo suggests that he and the rest must look for "The Bare Necessities". Mickey agrees and he and the rest do it as they sing the song. The Country Bears, Kenai, and Koda join in the song too. Meanwhile, Donald and Scrooge pitch up the big tent for the kids, but Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Launchpad accidentally crush it to infuriate them. Later, Mickey and the rest head back. Mickey and his friends look at the arrows that show different activities such as biking, hiking, and canoeing. Goofy, and Tigger, and some of the kids decide to go biking ("The Caissons Go Rolling Along") while Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge McDuck decide to go canoeing. In "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" while Goofy and the rest sing the second verse, Robin Hood, Little John, and Friar Tuck appear. After Goofy and Baloo paddle to the right side, Robin Hood and his friends turn the arrow to the other side and start to sing a verse with the kids and the rest. After that, Goofy and Baloo reappear. Meanwhile, Mickey, Minnie, Sora, Kairi, Roger, King Louie, Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore and the rest decide to take a hike and visit a petting zoo ("Happy Wanderer"). Near the end of the song, while Mickey and the rest sing "Val de ree, val de rah", they see Goofy and the rest and hear Goofy sing the first line of "The Caissons Go Rolling Along". Goofy, and Tigger, Baloo, and the kids who have biked sing the last line of "Happy Wanderer". Meanwhile, Donald, Daisy, Scrooge, Riku, and Rabbit, enjoy the daytime campfire. Donald is seen cooking his soup to share with all his friends. But suddenly, The Country Bears, The Gummi Bears, Kenai, Koda, Br'er Bear, and Br'er Fox come out of the trees and the bushes and start to sing "Oh Susanna" while ruining the campsite. Donald, Daisy, Scrooge, and Rabbit try to get rid of the bears and the fox, but they cannot stop. A few of the kids come to Donald, Daisy, Scrooge, Riku, and Rabbit and tell them that it's time for the races. The kids do different kinds of races such as regular running, sack racing, three-legged racing, two hand walking, and slow running. After they head to the finish line, Donald and Daisy give each the kids a ribbon ("Camptown Races"). Mickey, Pooh, and all of their friends then enjoy outdoor activities by the seaside ("By the Beautiful Sea"). At the close of the song, when Donald is ought to catch a fish, he instead catches a roasted turkey. Next, the kids head to the cart (pulled by two horses) where Mickey, Minnie, Goofy are. Together, they ride all the way through the countryside as they sing "Don't Fence Me In". Cast Disney Characters *Wayne Allwine: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress McNeille: Daisy Duck, Chip *Corey Burton: Dale *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck *Jason Marsden: Max Goof *Jim Cummings: Pooh and Tigger *Travis Oates: Piglet *Gregg Berger: Eeyore *Ken Sansom: Rabbit *Chloe Moretz: Darby *Irene Bernard as Pocahontas (Live Action) Celebrities *Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir *Paula Cole *John Denver Kids *Alicia Caffrey (suggested) Songs *"Comin' Round the Mountain" - Everybody (the ones who mainly hang out with each other) *"The Bare Necessities" - Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Baloo, Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Daisy, The Country Bears, and the kids *"The Caissons Go Rolling Along/Happy Wanderer" - Goofy, Chip, Dale, Mickey, Minnie, and the kids *"Oh Susanna" - The Country Bears, The Gummi Bears, Br'er Bear, and Br'er Fox *"Camptown Races" - Background kid singers *"Just Around the Riverbend" - Pocahontas *"By the Beautiful Sea" - Background kid singers *"Everybody Has a Laughing Place" '(NEW!) '- Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Chip and Dale *"Colors of the Wind" '(NEW!) '- Pocahontas *"Don't Fence Me in" - Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Mickey, Minnie, Sora, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Scrooge, and the kids *"Turkey in the Straw" - Background singers *"Talent Roundup" - The kids *"Jeepers Creepers" - The kids *"Mountain Greenery" - Mickey, Minnie, and the kids *"Country Roads" - John Denver, Paula Cole, and everyone else *"If You're Happy and You Know It/Goodnight Campers" - Everyone Trivia *The Gummi Bears and Br'er Bear will join the Country Bears in "Oh Susanna", but they'll still hang out with Mickey and his pals. Baloo, Kit, and Pooh won't join those bears, because they're very kind. Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Live-action films